celestifandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Emeris
Hunter Emeris is the central character featured in Celesti: The Successor . He is the son of infamous Blue Lights mercenary, Quince, and Merle Emeris. He is a blue-winged Griffin Avarian. Early life Hunter remembers little of his early childhood. As an infant, he was raised by his mother, and to limited extents his father. After the death of Quince, he was removed from Merle's custody and adopted by Maximillian Valure and his wife, becoming a brother to Chase Valure - another child roughly a year older than Hunter. Raised with no knowledge of the upset in the early parts of his life, Hunter was raised as a true Valure - learning the art of swordplay, academics and becoming friends with various other aristocractic Avarians. The Successor Reunion with Merle The Succcessor begins on the evening of Hunter's nineteenth birthday. After a series of disappointments and a sudden (but ultimately rejected proposition) from a childhood sweet-heart, Hunter leaves the party in order to collect his thoughts, only to run into a maid. After some pestering, the woman claims that Hunter is her son, and not in the mood for such outlandish lies, Hunter calls guards to remove the distraught woman. After a further falling out with Chase on the subject of Miranda, the Griffin leaves the manor for a walk about the town. After meeting with Julian Ashdown, he is invited to a nearby tavern for a drink, where he further meets Genji Firion . Julian explains the truth about camps, and about the woman Hunter met, whose name was Merle Emeris. Angry at having been lied to, Hunter leaves with Julian without a word, and the three breach the walls of a nearby camp, meeting with Merle who has found herself inside it. After busting the Avarian woman out, they reach the safety of an inn, and Hunter learns the truth about who his father was, and how he came to live with Maximillian Valure. Noting the heartache that Merle has suffered, Hunter vows he will never leave her again. Camp Exploits After officially joining with Julian's unlikely group, Hunter begins to help set about Avarian prison camps, freeing captive held within them. With Hunter's help, other group members are helped during the period of the story, including Linnea Sabbeth, and his eventually lover, Faelana. As Julian merges with the more extreme parts of Falchion's Wing, Hunter's life is put at risk, and the group move away from their once leader. Eventual Impact Tancred's eventual fall was due to Hunter's Glyph, and because of the risk on his life that the Glyph posed, Centuri worked to outlaw the uses of such trinkets, including Glyphs and Runes - ironically much to the distain of Felix, Hunter's second son, who studies in Atreus. Seven Wonders (post-Successor) The Successor ends on a cliffhanger, leaving the reader wondering if Hunter indeed survived the ordeal of having his Glyph removed via the Pillar of Eden . In Seven Wonders , it is confirmed that he did indeed survive, and that he married Faelana, and had three children with the wolfess (Tobias, Felix and Lyonette). The family are said to be living somewhere in Forena, except Felix, who studies under Oswald's guidance in Centuri. It is not elaborated on, however, what damage was done (if any), or if he too lost his memories like Ranna Forena before him. Trivia *In the original design artwork, Hunter had lighter blue hair, and matching blue and white wings. He was changed at a later date to match the looks of his father. *After the end of Successor, Hunter permanently wears the emerald earring found within Quince's box, to serve as a reminder to all he has been through with his friends, and also in memory of the father he never knew. *He is the only known character to have spat on Julian in disgust - though others probably wanted to. Category:Avarians Category:Male Characters Category:All Pages Category:The Successor Characters Category:Glyph Users